01102019 / V. 0.19 (C-cup Build)
Major additions / Changes CG Category + Added Delilah's H scene. It can be activated by inviting her to your bedroom and asking her to fuck. + Added a cute story CGs that is unlocked when you finish Chapter 1. If you import a save where you've already passed that point, the CG should be unlocked automatically. Characters Haremon Characters + Added some dialogue to Vex's first H scene explaining the whole soul-sucking thing better. Game Content Game Mechanic Craft + Added the ability to Disassemble items in the crafting menu. This lets you destroy an item and recover one of its components (even if you didn't craft it). Also, the ability to Analyze and Disassemble items is now locked until you've learned a certain number of recipes, to provide some sense of progression to the crafting system. The ePhone + Added a new page to the Haremon app, which displays your Haremon's relationships with each other, including their current opinions of each other. You can also replay bonding scenes from this menu. There are a few known minor graphical bugs with this display, which I'll attend to soon. + Added a new dare where your Haremon will snoop through your phone. Items Items Consumables + Added an item called "Passion Blossom", which gives a Haremon 100 Passion Petals when used. (There is currently no way to obtain these through normal gameplay, but you can access them via the "give" debug command; though there's really no reason to do so.) Move / Skill Kinks + Added a new kink: Double-Team. When active, tagging out will boost all of the tagged Haremon's stats. This kink is learned from a magazine which can currently only be obtained from Kira's "clean my room" task. Techniques + Added some new techniques, mainly to improve enemy movesets: * Spore (lowers target's speed; usable by Plump Helmet) * Life Drain (drains HP from the target; usable by Shrieking Violet) * Drill Horn (upgrade of Gore) * Smolder (burns an opponent; learned by Vex) * Bulk Up (raises Power but lowers Fortitude; learned by Jet; also replaces Scarlett's Iaijutsu, since that move doesn't fit with her) * Heat Wave (increases the power of Fire-type moves for a few turns; learned by Vex) Quest Side Quest + Added 8 new Research Notes, each pertaining to a species of monster. Misc. + Added a bunch of new voice clips for the witch, holstaurus, and the kitsune + Added a "petals" command, which sets a girl's Passion Petal count. This functions identically to the "shards" command. + Added a "scent" command to the debug console, which Scents all opponents without ending the turn. + Added a confirmation dialogue when overwriting a save file, and when loading a save file from anywhere other than the main menu. + Added a "maxbonds" debug command, which maxes out all affection between your Haremon (note that this will only advance them to Companions at the moment, since the other scenes haven't been written yet!) Minor changes Characters Haremon Characters = Aqua can no longer learn Righteous purge (she can still learn it through Manipulation, but there's no enemies who can teach it iirc) Enemy Monster = Changed the name "O'Queef" to a slightly less awful pun, "Stinking Violet" + Added some gross gooey sounds when fighting Mr. Leakys. Game Content Game Mechanic * Lowered the amount of affection gained on the Bonding screen. Confessions / Lovers = You can now initiate Lover H scenes without waiting on RNG. Simply texting a girl from the bedroom while she's your lover will initiate the scene (requires that you've unlocked her other 3 texts first). These scenes can still be activated the old way, too. = To normalize progression somewhat, you must now unlock a girl's first H scene before she'll confess to you. Your Bedroom + Added a "sunset" variant of the town and bedroom backgrounds for evening. Status Effect = Slightly lowered the damage done by the Poison status effect. Items Items Key Item = The Mysterious Lens now turns off when you load a game. Move / Skill Kinks = Changed the functionality of the Tsundere kink; it now converts half of received Pleasure into Rage. = Changed the kink of all Mr. Leaky enemies to "Raw Dog", which boosts Allure when Fortitude falls. Techniques = Ignis * Nerfed Ignis from 15 damage to 10, in preparation for future moves. To compensate, its Rage cost is now lower. * Changed the functionality of Burn. Now, once a Haremon's clothes have all been burned away, she'll continue to burn, losing health each turn like Poison. This means that burning enemies now causes them to take damage each turn, too. = Illuminate * Nerfed Illuminate. The boost is now 25-50% instead of 50-75% - Removed the 10% random variance on healing moves (because apparently that was a thing? lol) Misc. = Changed the nomenclature for transformed Haremon from "Awoken Haremon" to "Awakened Haremon" because English is stupid and grammar is hard Bug Fixed * Fixed a bug where you could gain affection past Lover status * Fixed the flavor text of Jab when used by an Oni. * Agility now properly affects accuracy and evasion. * Fixed an oversight where reacting to QTEs during an enemy's attack boosted the enemy's hit chance. * Fixed a bug where enemy respawns in the Temple could crash the game. * Fixed a bug where applying lotion to a girl in the bedroom would cause her swimsuit to be drawn as if she weren't nude. * Fixed an extremely minor graphical bug that was causing the Haremon app to look a bit washed-out. * Fixed a bug that prevented the input legend from displaying on the Kinks menu. * Fixed a crash when you tried to reorder a newly unlocked technique. * Fixed a bug where the nameplate on the textbox had a one-pixel gap in it (yes this is extremely minor and not even worth mentioning but it was bugging me for a long time ok) Category:Change Log